undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Flowerfell
Flowerfell 'was created by Siviosanei, where every time Frisk dies, the timeline resets. And when they return to life, a yellow ranunculus or "buttercup" grows on their body. The flowers could not be removed as it hurts Frisk. Despite the cruel nature of the characters in the Underfell AU, Frisk remains pacifist. Only Sans is aware that the timeline is being reset. After several times he has killed Frisk, they still showed him kindness. This eventually leads Sans to feel compassionate towards the human, realizing that the "to kill or be killed" mantra of Underfell isn't necessarily correct. He accompanies Frisk to the barrier. Frisk is portrayed as 18+ years in this AU. Flowerfell began when Sanei and her friends shared a few musings over late nights of roleplaying, drawing on DrawPile, and listening to songs by Novo Armor. The earliest posts on the Siviosanei blog tagged Flowerfell were on January 4, 2016. One was of Sans, lying on a bed of flowers, pleading for Frisk to come back, and telling a knock knock joke which would be present in the ending of the story ''Overgrowth. The image was captioned "I had a really terrible headcanon..." The other post was a Frisk response entitled Promise: an image of Frisk with Angel Wings, holding a shattered heart, and flowers growing out of their shirt collar. The words "I'll be back" were written on the image. However, prior to these posts, Sanei had uploaded images of Underfell Sans & Frisk together, midway through December. On December 17, 2015, their first Underfell Sans post was uploaded. On the 18th, stating it to be a personal design used for an RP group on another site. On the 22nd, an image entitled Atychiphobia depicted the image of Underfell Sans, in shock, over the lifeless body of Frisk impaled by bones. On the 26th, an image of Underfell Sans, Frisk, and Flowey resting in a heart-shaped patch of Echo Flowers was uploaded. The yellow buttercups were specific to this AU. Sanei's friend Neskybo has an opposing Flowertale AU, where in turn, it is the monsters who grow Adonis or Pheasant's Eye flowers upon death. Sanei and Neskybo have a few crossovers between their two AUs which they store under the tag "flowertell". "Frisk receives an odd curse one day that causes buttercups to grow on their body each time they die without making it to the surface, and they only have so many deaths before their body and health is consumed by these flowers. Though, no matter how many times they die, they remain truly pacifist throughout their journey. They refuse to fight and remain kind." -- from the official Flowerfell tumblr Main Works The canon of the Flowerfell AU is decided by Sanei themselves. While Sanei created the concept and design of the story, as well as the Last Reset comic, several of their friends are official contributors to the AU. Leviticus is the writer for the Fragments of Stories Dying Petals Share, a series including the Overgrowth piece and its subsequent stories. Other stories included in the series are Behind the Bed, The Empty City, Chara's Theory of Determination, among others. According to Sanei, "most" of these pieces are included in Flowerfell Canon. Due to repeated theft, the stories have been taken down from AO3. Some of which are still available by audio recording, or can be accessed by supporting the author on Patreon. Kaze writes for Unexpected, which happen after the events of Last Reset. It is unclear whether Sanei has decided it to be part of canon yet. Kaze also writes the NSFW Sans x Frisk Flowerfrick Collection. ''Paintscroll helped build concepts and often guest writes on the official Flowerfell blog on behalf of Sanei. Last Reset Last Reset is an ongoing comic by Siviosanei. Several pages have been uploaded on Tumblr, however early access to the comic is available through their Patreon. Siviosanei writes the summary to Last Reset as: Frisk comes back to life after receiving one last reset from a mysterious man. In this run, they decide to try to stand their ground and befriend the monsters instead of running away, much to Sans’ dispute. Flowey and Sans must escort Frisk to the Barrier once more, without letting them die. They can only hope everyone can make it to the surface alive this time. Overgrowth Overgrowth is the main story in the series ''Fragments of Stories Dying Petals Share, and is written by Leviticus Winchester under the handle SociopathicArchangel. Just like in Underfell, Frisk is accompanied by Flowey to the barrier. As Frisk continues to show kindness to monsters, his repeated death has caused golden flowers to consume his body. Along the way, they gain Sans' companionship. He vows to bring them to the barrier. Frisk teaches Sans to always choose mercy and not to hurt others. The full story and other supplementary works were originally uploaded on AO3, but were eventually taken down due to repeated theft and reposting. An audio reading of the story remains available on YouTube, and is done by CaitieLou. She uploaded the finale on June 19, 2016, revealing that through the recording, she was also dealing with the death of a friend, among other issues. She said she found that reading Overgrowth at that time was "most fitting". The reading of the finale was dedicated to her friend Kat. CaitieLou has also done an audio reading of two other Overgrowth stories, The Empty City, and Fantastic Posing Greed. Both are written by Levi, and occur after the end of Overgrowth. Levi had also written "Chara's Theory of Determination", but CaitieLou was unable to make an audio reading for it. Overgrowth can be read in full for only a dollar, and is available through Leviticus' Patreon. In addition to the three supplementary stories, Levi has also written a poem called Red Death. Siviosanei has provided a comic illustration for it. Levi also wrote two songs and recorded a demo for each. Behind the Ribs of the One I Love Most is Frisk's song to Sans. While, The Art of Learning to Choose is Sans' response. '''Repeated Theft Overgrowth and its supplementary stories have suffered a great deal of reposting and theft, which has caused for the author to take down their work from AO3. CaitieLou, who had done audio readings of Overgrowth, and two other stories, were also harassed by aggressive commenters. When Levi learned of this, he said in the tags that he would not ask CaitieLou to take down the existing readings, and the rest of the stories will be available on his Patreon. However, he no longer allows anyone else aside from CaitieLou to produce readings of his work. He also said, "Sanei inherits calling the shots on the publicly available Flowerfell material." In Sanei's response to Caitie, they also said that nobody is going to receive the prologue due to this issue, which entails that the source of the curse of the golden flowers may never be revealed. Synopsis [Spoiler Warning: This contains plot details regarding the story but will provide an incomplete reading experience, and is not intended to be used as an alternative to the original story. Please listen to the audio recording, or purchase a copy through Levi's Patreon.] The story begins after Frisk dies for the first time in Toriel's hands, and wakes up with a flower on their head. Flowey is the first to realize that a reset occurs everytime the human dies, however he cannot explain the flowers. Despite constantly being attacked and having died repeatedly, Frisk refuses to fight Toriel. Eventually, Toriel decides to let them out of the Ruins. The first time Frisk meets Sans, he kills them after their first handshake. On some resets, Sans decides to kill Frisk himself. And on others, he betrays them and leads them to his brother Papyrus. However, Frisk returns and continues to treat Sans with kindness. This intrigues and confuses Sans, and he eventually invites Frisk to eat at Grillby's, where they order fries. Sans takes the mustard, and Frisk takes the ketchup. In each reset where they eat at Grillby's, Frisk would thank Grillby for serving them their order. Later on in the story, Sans would reveal that he realized Frisk is aware of the resetting timelines, because Frisk knew to hand him the bottle of mustard. Sans would ask why they act nice towards others, such as how they would often say "thank you", which is uncommon. Frisk tells him that they can be rude, but they don't have to, and don't want to. They would tell him to "Always be kind." In several resets, Sans also asks where Frisk intends to go out. To which, they would answer "out". On one reset where they were asked this question, Frisk invites Sans to join him to go back to the surface. Eventually, Sans would contemplate on the possibility of people acting good (as is opposite to the nature of characters in Underfell AU). Sans would argue with Papyrus, attempting to convince him that the human may not be worthy of killing. Unable to convince Papyrus on befriending the human, Sans instead tells him that he is taking them to Asgore. In truth, Sans is accompanying them to the barrier and help them return to the surface. When encountering Undyne, Frisk begs Sans not to hurt her. It takes them several attempts until they manage to survive the battle long enough for Undyne to be tired out, and Sans teleports them out of there. They also encounter Alphys, who calls Flowey by the name "Asriel", and calls him a traitor. As Sans protects Frisk against a other monsters including Mettaton, and Muffet, Sans would eventually grow frustrated and kill Muffet. Frisk does not force a reload, however Mettaton eventually kills them. After this reset, Sans would avoid killing Muffet. At this point, Frisk has grown blind due to the flowers growing over their eyes. Their limbs have been consumed by the flowers. They could no longer walk, and have a difficult time talking. They would shakily use sign language to communicate with Sans. When encountering Asgore, Sans is able to weaken Asgore only enough for him to yield. Asgore coaxes Sans to finish him off, but Sans refuses. He tells Asgore, "always be kind," the same way Frisk had told him before. Asgore thinks this is foolish, reiterating that in this world, it's "kill or be killed". When they reach the barrier, Flowey suggests they could take one of the six souls, cross the barrier, and bring back one more. After this they could break the barrier for good and free everybody. Frisk refuses, and urges them to use their soul instead as the seventh soul. This devastates Sans, however Frisk told him that they could not continue living on with the way their body had been consumed by flowers. After Frisk has destroyed the barrier, Asgore acknowledges the human's sacrifice for the good of monsterkind. In turn, he called off the plan to destroy humanity. They build a community, and Sans now lives with Flowey. Often, Sans would visit the Ruins where they had buried Frisk. He would wait for them to come back, just as how the timeline used to reset every time Frisk died. Supplementary Work Several other stories have been written by Levi for the Fragments of Stories Dying Petals Share series, which follow the events of Overgrowth. Alongside these stories, a poem called Red Death, and two songs have been written. The following are available publicly via audio readings on YouTube done by CaitieLou. Any existing online copies and translations of other stories, including Behind the Bed, and Chara's Theory of Determination have been taken off, but are available through the author's Patreon. The Empty City The Empty City is an Overgrowth story following Frisk's death. Sans would have nightmares of a city submerged in water, where Frisk visits him. After each conversation, Frisk would fall back into the water and disappear, before Sans would wake up. Sans would ask Flowey for advice, and Flowey would reveal that he used to dream about Chara. He believes that it was his guilt, that they could not save Chara, which leads him to dream about Chara. Frisk would tell Sans in his dreams that it was not his fault, and that he could not have done anything to save them. They tell Sans, to "Stay determined, Love." Fantastic Posing Greed Sans wakes up with the golden flowers transferred onto his body. Time has reset, and all the monsters were never able to leave the Underground. Frisk is now alive, and they continue to take care of Sans who is now blind and unable to walk. Chara often haunts Sans' thoughts, and talks to him about how the universe will always smooth out any anomalies. Chara points out that Sans may think his act of sacrifice is that of selflessness, but is actually of greed. Chara believes Frisk was supposed to die, and they were able to change fate by instead sacrificing themselves to save monsterkind. And through Sans' selfishness, wanting to have Frisk back, the sacrifice had been for nothing. The story ends with Chara reminding Sans to make sure that Frisk is happy, before "this iteration unravels". Chara is convinced that this will eventually happen, until the "Universe is satisfied". Red Death The poem Red Death was uploaded to the tumblr Leviticusarts but is no longer active. Sanei had illustrated a comic for it, and is available on the official Flowerfell Tumblr. The poem is read in Flowey's voice, as he watches Sans handle with grief over the loss of Frisk. Sans is begging for the flowers to take him too, and in Sanei's illustrations, Sans is depicted attempting to stab himself. Safe Behind the Ribs of the One I Love Most This song was written and recorded by Levi, as a song for Frisk where they address Sans, as if they were bidding him goodbye for the sacrifice they were about to make at the end of Overgrowth. The writing of the song was inspired by the line "I'm so tired of pretending I'm alive", which appears in the chorus. According to Levi, this line was originally intended to be used in the main story, but did not feel like it fit anywhere. The line had been scribbled unto a notebook, under which were written the words "Let me be safe behind the ribs of the one I love most." In the opening of the song, Frisk calls Sans, "Love" and "Red Death". The demo was uploaded to YouTube under Leviticus' own channel on March 20, 2016. A Music Box mix with Asriel's theme is available as the "official" instrumental for the song. A slightly different version of the song is also available on Bandcamp. The Art of Learning to Choose This is a response song in Sans' POV and was written and recorded by Levi and uploaded to YouTube on March 24, 2016. In the song, the line "Happy endings are pretty lies, they feed to unborn eyes" was also used as the summary for Levi's fic Glassbreak, which was uploaded to AO3 only a day before the song's demo was uploaded. Unexpected Written by Kaze, Unexpected follows the story of Frisk and Sans' married life on the surface, subsequent to the events of Last Reset. Frisk is pregnant with Sans' children, and they soon have their half-monster-half-human twin offspring, Vivaldi and Verdana, referred to collectively as FF Babyhell by Sanei and their friends. Frisk is here portrayed as biologically female, however non-binary as the pronouns used to refer to Frisk are they/them. In Unexpected and fics written under the NSFW Flowerfrick collection, Frisk is referred to as Sans' "wife". Characters Sans Sans is the same with his Underfell persona during the beginning. However, he is redeemed as Frisk gives him hope that kindness and goodness is possible. He calls Frisk by pet names like "honey" or "sweetheart". He is capable of remembering everything from each of Frisk's resets. In this AU, Sans is 7ft tall, while his brother Papyrus is 10'8". Sanei decided this as they wanted to have their monsters "very monstrous". Flowey Just as in the Underfell AU, Flowey is Asriel Dreemur's soul in a flower, but is kind to Frisk and helps them. He once held the power to reset the timeline, and often attempted to help each of the six other fallen humans to cross the barrier. However, the task seemed impossible and he eventually gave up. But with Frisk, he felt that their determination was strong, and that their soul reminded him of Chara's. Since Frisk arrived, Flowey's reset powers were transferred to them. It is revealed the Flowey feels guilty for being relieved that his ability to reset has been transferred to Frisk. In Flowerfell, aside from his companions Frisk and Sans, nobody except Alphys is knowledgeable that Flowey is Asriel Dreemur. When Alphys encounter Flowey, she calls him a traitor for siding with a human. Even after Frisk's sacrifice at the end of Overgrowth, Flowey stayed with Sans and never told Asgore his identity. In Fantastic Posing Greed, where Sans, Frisk, and Flowey live in Asgore's castle, Flowey refuses to talk to Asgore himself, and Frisk is tasked to be the medium to talk on behalf of both Sans and Flowey. In The Empty City, Flowey says that he often dreamt of Chara, and that they were sometimes unkind and would say things that they knew Chara would never say in real life. He believes that his dreams were driven by his guilt, unable to save his human sibling. Frisk Frisk is portrayed as 18+ years of age, with ambiguous gender and race. Frisk uses the pronoun they. Frisk firmly believes in kindness, and not once wanted to hurt anyone in Underground. They like to thank everyone for kind actions, including Grillby who served them their food. When they thank Sans for a second time, they realize his change in reaction. It was with this that they realize Sans is aware of the resets. Later on in Overgrowth, they admit that they had "wanted to die more times than I could remember", but could not, due to the resetting. One of the redacted lines that ended up in their character song Safe Behind the Ribs of the One I Love Most, shows that Frisk was " tired of pretending" that they were still alive. Flowerfell Frisk is often depicted with angel wings or with the Delta Rune faintly glowing over them, and is sometimes referred to as "Sweetheart" Frisk due to Sans' pet name for them. In Kaze's Unexpected, Frisk is portrayed as biologically female, however is still regarded as non-binary and the pronouns used are still they/them. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Fell Category:Comic Category:Combination